earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Ayla Ranzz
Characters * Ayla Ranzz * Garth Ranzz * Lucy Lane Location * The Advena Legion Clubhouse, Metropolis, DE * April 12th 2017, 0703 Local Time VOX Archive * Pulse: [Winathian] * Lucy Lane: throat In English, please... We're recording this for reference. * Spark: Right... She asked me 'why?'. * Lucy Lane: Why? footsteps Why? Why what? * Spark: Ayla? * Pulse: Why... Why I join... group? * Spark: Legion. * Pulse: Ever it is! Why I join?! We take by... that... [Winathian] sigh Mechanical thing... groan, sigh Robot! * Spark: Brainiac. * Pulse: Brainiac, sure... We victims. Why join this Lee-John? * Spark: sigh Ayla... footsteps Ayla... sigh Listen. Listen to me. 8.3 seconds * Lucy Lane: Uh... What's going on? Garth? * Spark: sigh Sorry... I was using our... What's the word? Thought-share. chuckle Sometimes it is simpler... * Lucy Lane: Sure. I get that. Me and my sister can communicate more with a single glance than an hour of trading texts, but... We need this on tape, Garth. Unless we take this downtown and we go see if Psi-Ops has something we can use, I need you two to work with me. * Spark: That won't be necessary, Captain Lane. Ayla will do it. * Lucy Lane: You will? chuckle I appreciate the nod, but can you say this for the tape? * Spark: It's okay, Ayla... Here, hold my hand. Use me to find the words. You can do this. * Pulse: 3.9 seconds, sigh I agree to join this Legion. I will be part of the Advena Legion. I want to be a citizen of your... States? * Lucy Lane: United States. Okay... Okay... Uh... One last thing. Before my supervisor will sign off on this, he needs to know why. * Pulse: Why? * Lucy Lane: footsteps Yes. Lots of aliens in Glacier Point want this chance. Convince him why you deserve this chance, Ayla. Go on. * Spark: It is okay, Ayla... You can tell her. I have learned many humans' minds are more open than you would expect for such a primitive species. * Lucy Lane: I'll ignore that last part... * Pulse: sigh My brother tells me you humans are born equal, with certain rights. That is not so on Winath. We are not born equal. People are born at zero score. If you want anything, you have to earn it. We are assigned scores for everything and use this to redeem property... food... clothes... rights... privileges... To stay here on Earth, I would forfeit my considerable score from home, but I would gain something much more precious here. I would be allowed to be me. * Lucy Lane: silence: 7.2 seconds, scoff, chuckle That'll do. Thanks... 2.1 seconds Oh, it's called a handshake. Welcome to the team, Legionnaire Ranzz. Trivia and Notes * Story continues in Oracle Files: Garth Ranzz. Links and References * Oracle Files: Ayla Ranzz Category:Oracle Files Category:Ayla Ranzz/Appearances Category:Garth Ranzz/Appearances Category:Lucy Lane/Appearances Category:Advena Legion/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances